Naruto: Cinder Lord Legacy
by Chosen Undead Naruto
Summary: Naruto, attempting a technique he didn't read everything about, now Yami finds himself needing to become some Lord or Cinder to "save the world", Naruko finds herself needing to become the next monarch and Naruto finds himself in a strange land and ash be what guides him. OOC Naruto, Naruko and Yami Naruto. Epic Saga Length. Weekly updates, first set of chapters of each tale.


Warning ooc Naruto. Naruto X Naruko X Yami Naruto. Ooc characters when it benefits the plot characters.

Warning Naruto, Yami and Naruko will be eventually overpowered but not godlike.

Yami in Dark Souls 1, Naruko in Dark Souls 2, Naruto in Dark Souls 3.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Humans "Talking"

Lord of Cinder " **Talking** "

Gods / Bijuu / Demons " **Talking** "

Jutsu "Talking"

Reading text " _Talking_ "

Reading Jutsu text " _Talking_ "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 0: Prologue

Naruto sat reading the forbidden scroll, and he read about a technique that he noticed the words only chakra, preferably in vast amount, and skipped the rest.

" _Legacy of the Cinder Lords, a technique which only requires only chakra, preferably a vast amount, to be used and will allow one to reach heights only which fabled Lords are said to have-_ "

Naruto reread the hand signs and begin them.

Ox, Tiger, Rat, Hare, Snake, Ram, Monkey Bird, Dog, Boar, Ox, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Ram, Dragon, Dog, Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Hare, Dragon, Rat, Dragon Bird, Dragon, Horse, Snake, Horse, Ox, Snake, Bird, Dog, Boar, Snake.

He noticed the final hand seal after Snake was a strange on of two hands, one held out like it was grasping something while the other seemed to be palm up with the chakra focused on the first hand while a third of the chakra was focused on the palm of the second hand. He held the last hand 'seal' before calling out "Legacy of Cinder Lords!"

Only for nothing to happen. He sighed and grumbled about it being untrue, but what he didn't know was it worked, but it took time to kick in. soon after he reread the info for Shadow clones and performed it.

Unknown to Naruto the rest of the description explained the actual technique in detail.

" _-reached, by having to journey across the realm of the Lordran, learning the traits of the Gods, Pyromancers, Daughters of Chaos, Gravelords, Sorcerers, and lastly Hollows. Using this technique, you offer yourself for the First Flame and will have to journey across the Chosen's Pilgrimage, from the Undead Asylum to the Kiln of First Flame, the tale of which was told only in the oldest legends, from before the Rikudo Sennin and Juubi fought. Beware, should you have any mental issues, like Multiple Personality or Repressed Sides, they will emerge and help shape the fate of Lordran alongside you. Beware of this warning, for your soul itself might just be lost in the Pilgrimage. Then you shall journey through Dranglaic to take the monarchs throne, then through Lothric to decide the fate of the flame._ "

Naruto knew not what he had just called out to when performing the Legacy of Cinder technique, but he would soon learn what he had awoken.

(things passed as cannon up until Naruto was given his headband)

Naruto help the headband and then he began to feel a massive heat and he started to sweat. Naruto dropped to his knees as the heat began to burn all over inside him, and he gasped in pain. His eyes rolled into his head as the ANBU arrived to take him to the Hokage and Iruka to the hospital.

Naruto fell face first into the arms, and cleavage, of ANBU Cat who had ran up see if he was alright. She turned and nodded to the other ANBU, Tiger and the two took their respective charges to their destinations.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto awoke to find himself in a stranger sewer he walked along until he came to a massive locked door with a slot for a key dead center between massive burning coiled slabs of metal stretching into the darkness. (look up Firelink Greatsword, picture the bars of the mindscape cage being like that only the blade hilts are far up, far beyond reach for now. While the lock is still the slip only it is on a massive set of aligned Greatswords. While dead center of the seal is a single hand print embedded into the two aligned blades there.)

" **So… my jailor finally visits me.** " A pair of red eyes snapped open as the malevolent voice echoed across the area.

Naruto stumbled back as he saw the eyes come from the darkness, but when he jailor he knew who it was instantly. "Kyuubi!"

The eyes seemed amused " **So my host does have some brain cells… Your new technique it was forbidden for a reason, it is seen as a sacrificial technique… and you ran out of time to cancel it… farewell until you return brat. I have copied your memories, so you will remember who you truly are when you return. Oh an I know you will return because your too stubborn to see where ever you end up in as your home, not more than here is.** "

The eyes closed as the walls shook and Naruto fell.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He then found himself in a massive darkened graveyard filled with blades. (if you haven't played dark souls 3, look up dark souls 3 Kiln of First Flame battle area.) At the center stood a large sword embedded in a fire, with a man in weird armor overlooking it. The 'man' turned to see Naruto and grasped the sword lying beside him. " **So you are the one who have called out to the fire I watch over, the first Lordseeker in a vast time. The firekeeper came telling me that things were vanishing, Firelink Shrine reverting to the one it was described as in the First Age of Fire, the Age of Gods.** "

Naruto wondered who the man was, but then he noted something the man was changing, gaining a beard, the armor warping and the voice becoming two in one. The mans head became uncovered and the massive sword by his side became thicker, stronger and wreathed in fire as it turned golden-brown and the hilt grew twin prongs outward. (look up Gwyn's Greatsword on Dark Souls wiki, and then look up the regular Greatsword of Dark Souls 1/3 imagine the Regular becoming Gwyn's) Ash began to flood the place as it became a mausoleum with a massive spiraling tower forming around the edge of the battlefield.

" **Naruto, seeketh the Souls of Lords and head to Anor Londo, speak to mine daughter and receive the Lord-Vessel and take up a Pilgrimage you once made, take back your title and let me rest once more.** "

Naruto then saw darkness as the floor below him flooded with ash and he vanished hearing the man's parting words.

" **Good luck, Chosen Undead, may thou'st peace thy discover, and mayst though taketh mine title of Lord of Cinder from me with ease. Farewell until you are my successor, young Naruto, Chosen Undead. And beware of the treachery you caused yourself twice over. Love shall lead you to your death each time.** "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OK, so this how the scene wrote itself out, and it seems decent enough. Please read and review, and I need classes for Yami Naruto, Naruko and Naruto, please.

Oh and if you wish for me to have yami do something in Dark Souls 1, Naruko do something in 2, or Naruto do something in 3(when I get past the previous ones, ie Naruko I need to finish Yami's Cinder Journey Saga, Naruto, need to finish both Naruko's and Yami's. I will make 5 other's bearers of the Darksign, Tenten is one, as is Sakura. Please check out my poll for who joins the Dark Soul Clan.


End file.
